Attracted
by darkrose76
Summary: UPDATE: i will continue working on this :D Wonder who will win amy's heart? i dunno, pairings sonamy, shadamy, shadamyson, knuxouge, and OCtails!
1. Heartbroken

Attracted.

Heartbroken.

Summery: After Sonic breaks Amy's heart….again, she changes her look, attitude, and becomes a dangerous assassin, with Rouge, Shadow, and my oc, Victoria.

Couples: Sonic x Amy, Shadow x Amy, SonAmyShad. (Main)

Knuckles x Rouge, Tails x Victoria and SOME Tails x Cream and Knuckles x Tikal. (Others)

Ages:

Amy: 13

Rouge: 14

Victoria: 10

Sonic: 15

Shadow: 15

Tails: 12

Knuckles: 16

Cream: 10

* * *

Victoria is a deep scarlet vixen with black hair and deep brown eyes that looks like black. She came see the future and secretly likes Tails. She shows it a lot though.

* * *

Chapter 1: Heartbroken.

Amy was cheerfully walking down the road to her friend, Victoria house. Rouge was also coming. When she got to her house, Victoria being a psychic knew she was coming and opened the door before she even knocked. That always freaked Amy out.

"Hey Ames," Victoria greeted and let Amy inside. "So why'd you want me over?" Amy asked.

"OK, me and Rouge was decided we were going to get a totally new look, and hoped you would too!" Victoria said cheerfully. "Uh… sure… OK." Amy said nervously.

"Great let's go!" The vixen toke Amy's hand and dashed off to the mall, and met a bat by the entrance.

"OK, I've scanned the mall and found the places we should go in," Rouge toke a breath. "Victoria you go in Candlelight clothing store, and Sporty Gal shoes and costume jewelry. OK?"

Victoria spoke up, "Isn't Candlelight a sports store?" "Yes, it's a sport store, the opposite of you." Rouge explained. "Aw, man!" Victoria complained.

Rouge turned to Amy, "You'll go to Hard Rock clothing store, and Sk8er Gurl shoe and other stuff you may need."

Rouge continued. "Amy you don't wear may black and deep colors or torn clothes and skater dudes and punk dudes always wear that kind of clothes. Plus, I wanted to see you try that look."

"And what about you, hum?" The vixen asked. "Unfortunately, I'll have to do the worst thing ever! And that's….being…girly!" Rouge made gagging faces." "Aw, come on Rouge it's not so bad being girly." Amy said. "Yeah, I do it ALL the time." Victoria said.

"Anyways we'll meet in the ladies bathroom at three." Victoria said. "Why the bathroom," Amy asked. "So we can change ASAP, right Rouge?" "Victoria explained.

"Right," Rouge said sarcastically.

* * *

With Victoria…

She went into Candlelight and searched for something that she liked. It seemed like forever, but she found black denim jeans yellow baby tee that said "Sporty Punk" Victoria went to check out.

Then, she went to Sporty Gal. "Oy, I can't believe I'm in here. She went around the store 3 times, until she finally found yellow sneakers w/ black lining, a black choker & and literarily dashed out the store.

Victoria looked at her watched and saw 3:58. "Wow I'm early that's new." She said. When she was at the corner of the bathroom corridor she saw her crush, Tails.

'_OMG' I don't know whatto do…Oo! I can eavesdrop!' _Victoria thought. She went to the edge of the wall and hid herself so he wouldn't see her. She saw Knuckles and Sonic also there, but hardly noticed; her main attraction was Tails.

"So Tails, who do you like more, Cream OR Victoria." Some random person asked. Tails started to blush. "Uh, Cream is cute and well, I HATE Victoria! She is soooooooo annoying, Sonic think Amy's bad, but she is way worst And would it kill her to be less girlie." "Tails this, Tails that…" He said in a girlie voice. "I want her to leave me ALONE!" Tails yelled but lied; he knew that he liked Victoria but didn't want to admit it.

Victoria gasped and ran into the girls' bathroom. Tails ear twitched, he went to the corridor and saw the door closing, and herd faint sobs.

"Oh no, did she hear me?" Tails thought out loud.

* * *

With Rouge… (At the same time, when Victoria was shopping…)

"Why me? I don't want to go Sugar Girl clothing store...It...It's…girlie."

She hesitated and went in the store.

"Well, I can probably be gothic/girly…" Rouge said looking at a faded black shirt that said "I'm so Girly…Yeah Right!" In purple letters. Also picked up black short shorts w/ a purple belt.

She bought it and went to Sweet Feet shoe store. (Heh, it rhymed.) Rouge picked out black knee high boots with purple pom poms.

"Whew, I am so glad to be out of there…" Rouge said. She looked at her watch; it was 3:59. She was almost by the bathroom, until she saw Knuckles; she too, hid behind the edge of the wall.

"ALONE!" She heard Tails finishing a sentence. "OK, forget that question, what about you Knuckles? Do you like Rouge or Tikal?" The same guy asked.

"Well Tikal is nice and good-looking, but Rouge, she is a major pain-in-the- butt! She ALWAYS tries to steal my Master Emerald! And would it kill her to be a little bit more girly! I wish she would just leave me ALONE!" Knuckles stated rather loudly. Which (again) was a lie.

Rouge, too gasped and ran into the bathroom. But this time Knuckles didn't noticed…

* * *

(Again) With Amy… (Same time…)

Amy happily went into Hard Rock. "I wonder what I should buy…"Amy went around the whole store 5 times and found a black baby tee that could possibly show ALL of her stomach that said "Sk8er Punk." In red punk-like letter. And blue short shorts that had a hole on each side w/ red thread popping out.

She went to Sk8er Gurl and imminently picked out black thigh high boots with a red rose going up in a swirly way. A black choker and a necklace w/ a red rose went down to her chest.

Amy was (again) in the corridor and (surprisingly) saw Sonic. She looked her watch at saw that it was 4 on the dot. "Maybe I should spy on him." (And again) She looked at him by the edge of the wall.

"ALONE!" Amy heard Knuckles say. "OK, that was so bad…What about you Sonic, how do you fell about Amy?" the same (again) guy asked.

"First off, I don't like her and I never will like her. She gets on my freakin' nerves. She always wants to go out. And she is so annoying, can't she get it through her thick skull that I don't like her? Why won't she like my alone, I wish she would just go AWAY!" Sonic practically screamed out off his lungs.

Amy ran to the bathroom to see a crying vixen and a red eye bat. Amy guessed what happened and was right.

Suddenly Amy had a thought. "Well maybe we should as they say," Rouge and Victoria looked bewildered. So Amy continued. "Well maybe we should train, get new identities, and beat those boys to death." Amy said darkly.

Even though they weren't so sure, they had surprisingly agreed. "Well lets change." Rouge said strictly.

After about 10 minutes, they can out of the stales and went outside to see the boys; who looked surprised…

* * *

Ok this is my first fan fiction, so please be nice about it, and I kinda rushed the ending. Please review! 


	2. Disappearence

Attracted.

Disappearance.

In this chapter I'll be using Dark Silver Rose oc Shades or something or the other. And also make it oc x Amy.

Sonic just stared at Amy; wide eyed. He couldn't even believe what her was seeing, he notice that her eyes were red and puffy. Then a terrible thought struck him…did she hear him! He hoped that she didn't…but by the looks of it, it looked like she did.

Sonic also noticed her new look, she look like a punk/sk8er girl. He thought she looked hot. Being how brave he is to girls, (yeah right) he came up to her and asked, "Hey Ames, what's with the new look?" She looked at him, and to his surprise she wasn't smiling, she didn't even look happy.

"Why do care? Aren't I'm just as an annoyance?" Amy said meaningless. Yep she heard alright, (But you already new that.) Sonic turned pale. Amy, Rouge, and Victoria walked right passed him and was about to leave the mall, when Knuckles and Tails stopped them.

"Um…Victoria." Victoria cut Tails off. "I'm leaving you alone, so what's the problem?" She said coldly. "Same here, you Knucklehead." Rouge scowled at Knuckles. Then the three left the boys, who were surprised and shocked at the same time.

Outside the mall…

Amy, Rouge, and Victoria was walking down the street. "So Amy, if were going to train, whose going to be our trainer?" Victoria asked. "Well, we need someone tough, serious." As soon as Amy said serious they knew who it was going to be. "Shadow." The three said as the rushed over to Shadow's place.

At Shadows place…

Amy knocked on the door…loudly. Shadow opened the door and yelled, "Who the hel- oh it's you three." He said. "What do you want?" "Well, hi to you too." Amy remarked.

"I don't have all day, so tell me why you are here." Shadow said losing his patience. "Fine, have it your way, all we need is a trainer, just to train and stuff…" Victoria said, trying to make sense. Shadow raised a brow, "A trainer, for what, and who?" Shadow asked suspecting something was going on.

"I just told you for why, and we hoped you would do it." Victoria said the last part rather quietly. Shadow's ears perked up, and smirked. "So, you want me to be your trainer, if I do agree, you three must do something for me," He started.

"What, what do want!" Rouge said eagerly. "If I train you three, you must become assassins. Second, you will never argue when I'm telling you do something. And third," Shadow was cut of by Shades. "I must come along." He said.

"Were did you come from?" Amy asked. "Were I came from doesn't matter, I heard everything, and I'm coming, and if you deny, I'm going to tell Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, your little plan." Shades stated.

"That's blackmail!" (my favorite word.) Amy called out. "But I guess you have to come…" Rouge said in defeat. "Great, now where are _we _going?" Shades asked. "Um, how 'bout Sea Green Ruins?" Victoria asked.

"Great, let's go." Shades said. And thing you know, they were in a forest. "Now let's begin training…" Shadow said with a smirk. "Shouldn't we find a place to stay?" Rouge asked. "I already did." Shades said. "Now, let's begin."

OK this chapter was shorter, in the next chapter is when they begin training, and Sonic and the others will know that the girls disappeared. Review!


	3. Training

Attracted

Training

* * *

Hi! I'm soooooooo sorry that I updated so late. Someone asked for sonamy, and another asked for shadamy. So I'm asking you if you can vote whether you want shadamy, sonamy, or shadamyson love triangle, or even another couple that u want, thanx! O! And by the way Cherry is Chaotix Extremist.

* * *

In the sea green ruins…

Amy, Victoria, and Rouge were all running though the ruins, at a surprising fast speed, Amy was in the lead, (like duh!) followed by Rouge, and a few centimeters away was Victoria.

* * *

"Hey Shadow whose winning?" Shades asked. Shades and Shadow high up in the tree (fall!). "Well, it seem like Amy is." Shadow said holding binoculars. "Lemme see, lemme see!" Shades said in a childish voice. "Stop acting like a baby." Shadow said. "Wee! I can see far! Hey Victoria is catching up." Shades said.

* * *

Now back to the girls…

"How much longer do we need to get to the finish line?" Rouge said, almost falling. Somehow, Amy burst into speed and got to the finish line.

"Huh, how did I do that?" Amy said looking around.

* * *

And back to the tree…

"Whoa, did you see that? How she do that! If she can run that fast, do you think she can do Chaos Control?" Shades asked. Shadow smirked and went down to Amy.

"Ok Amy, you did well," He looked around, "where are the others?" Shadow asked. "There still haven't reached here yet." Amy saw a pink Chaos Emerald in his hand. Shadow spotted her glimpse, "Here take it." Shadow said tossing it to her. Amy gave him a bewildered look. "OK, But why?" She said catching it. (tell us why Shadow) "Chaos Control." He said.

(That's not an answer...) "What?" Amy asked confused.

Shades slapped his forehead, "you moron you weren't suppose to tell her that." He groaned. Then suddenly a red knuckles chao flew on Shades head. (Here's your queue Cherry) "Ahh!" Shades said falling off the tree. "Get it off, get it off!"

Shadow stopped him by using Chaos Spear. "Like, dude…. what's… you're….. problem?" Rouge said panting between breaths. "Rouge were did you come from?" Amy asked. Victoria came next to Rouge and collapsed.

Rouge spotted the chao, "Isn't that Knuckles chao?" Rouge asked gritting her teeth. "No I'm not!" The chao said. "I'm a knuckles chao, not knuckles. (Heh, heh, heh, confusing) And I do have a name, it Carrie!" (cough Cherry! cough) "Err- I mean Cherry." Carr- err- Cherry said. (Good save) "Thanks!" She said. "Who are you talking to?" Amy asked "No one." Cherry said.

Shadow turned around, and continued what he was saying. "Anyways, I want you to try to Chaos Control." "What! I don't think I can!" Amy pointed out. "I thought you couldn't run fast, but I guess I thought wrong, now do it." (Score 1 for shadow!) Amy took a tight grip on the Emerald (say the magic words…) "Chaos Control!" Amy said. And she suddenly disappeared and landed on top of a tree.

"And you thought wrong." Shadow said smirking. (Score 2 for shadow) "Am I alive?" Victoria asked waking up. "Aww! What a cute chao!" She said running up to it, and hugged it. Shadow slapped his forehead, "Rouge fly around the ruin, Victoria make up some **good** strategies, Amy practice your Chaos Control, Cherry don't get in the way, and you." Shadow said pointing to Shades, "try to be normal." (Score 5 for shadow!)

Everybody did what they were supposed to, while Shadow just sit back and relaxed.

* * *

OK, Sonic and the rest while be in the next chapter! Review and vote! 


	4. Realization

Attracted.

Realization.

Ok I had a couple of votes;

ShadAmy: 2

SonAmy: 5

SonAmyShad: 2

Shadouge: 1

OK, there happens to be a tie between the triangle and shadamy…Sonamy is in the lead. And Shadouge is dead last; you could see that but… keep on voting! Or this story will be going nowhere!

At Tails workshop…

"Hey Sonic, have you seen Amy? She promised she would help me build a really cool cell phone." Tails asked. No answer. "Sonic?" The fox looked at his blue friend, who was feeling the same he looked. (Sonic's blue and he feels blue. Ha, ha, oh you don't get it?) "Hey Sonic, why the long face?"

"Huh, oh I just feel bad because of yesterday…" Sonic trailed off. "Yeah me too." Knuckles said. Tails got an idea. (Like that isn't new.) "Well how about we apologize?" Tails asked. Sonic didn't say anything but dashed out of the room and went to Amy/Rouge/Victoria's house. (Heh, I forgot to say that they live together)

At the girls place.

Sonic knock on the door very eagerly… (And guess what) (You: what?) He eventually knocked the door down! Sonic went inside….and found a red/pink/purple colored rose (yes a rose that has all three of those colors…) in a beautiful, yet fragile crystal glass vase. (Am I too descriptive?) (You: yep) How did it get there? Well prepare yourself for a…. (Drum roll)…FLASHBACK!

**Flashback…**

**When the girls can back from training….they decided to leave the boys a message to tell them that they left…Of course they didn't want to…but Shadow told them that they should. Let's review… "Shadow why do we have to tell them that we left?" Amy asked. "So you can get yourself a new enemy…" Shadow responded. "That's not much of an answer…" Rouge said. **

**Shadow must have gotten to them…because…guess what…they DID leave a note… (Now I'm bet that you're wondering where the rose came from…) (You: Yep) (Well me nether…use your imagination to figure that out…) **

**End of flashback…**

Yeah, so back to Sonic… "Sorry we interrupt this story to bring you news from China or Japan…or somewhere close to that…"

Intermission…

"Hey! Like what the heck!" darkrose said. "Cool I'm in the story!" She said again. "Hmm…why is there an intermission?" "Because… of me!" Drake the Rabbit said. "Huh?" darkrose said. "I thought I was supposed to be in this story!" "Well since you just interrupted it…you kinda are…"

Drake gives darkrose a mean glare…and darkrose gives Drake a death glare…literally! "AH! Fine OK but I want to be in the real STORY!" Drake said giving up… "Fine…HERE!" darkrose gives Drake a ticket… "Huh?" Drake read the ticket… "Ticket to America…and to darkrose's story…" He read.

Drake goes on a plane and will soon go to darkrose's story…

End intermission…

OK so as I was saying…back to Sonic…by the time we were having...our little scene Knuckles and Tails had already arrived at the girls place.

Sonic picked up the rose and noticed that it had a note in it…it red:

_To Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails,_

_If you're reading this, I want you to know that that WE are gone…you might ACTUALLY care, but I highly doubt that…you might be happy as hell, for all I care…So don't bother looking for us, 'cause we know you might never find this place we are in._

_We might be back…like in 3 years or so…_

_Sincerely,_

_Amy, Rouge, and Victoria._

_P.S this note will blow up in 3 seconds after you read this… _

After when the boys read this…. (Guess What?) The note blew up! Sonic dropped the note and backed away in fear…not about the note, it was about _his _Amy going away, and he might not see her again…so he dashed out the door and began his search…Tails and Knuckles joined shortly as well.

OK people, I am so SORRY THAT I UPDATED SOOOOOO LATE!

Drake: Hey I wasn't in the story, story!

Me: Well, it takes a WHOLE chapter to get where I live!

Drake: Fine….

R&R and don't forget to vote!


	5. Hope

Attracted.

Hope.

Ok happy news, well maybe it's not so happy, but here are some of the results!

Shadamy: 8

Sonamy: 8

Sonamyshad: 9

Shadouge: 2

Whoa, a tie…a 2 way tie! The triangle I is in the lead, ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for the long, long, long… (1,000 years later…) …long update on this story! So, uh here's the story, don't forget to review and vote for your fav couple!

Okay, so where were we? Oh Sonic and his friends where on the search for Amy, Rouge, and Victoria. They went to Twilight Garden, no girls. Then Radiant Urban, still no girls. The search went on for weeks, but finally, Sonic found a place named Sea Green Ruins.

"Amy? Amy!" Sonic called out. He heard a rustle. "Amy?" Knuckles and Tails came in shortly. "Something's the matter?" Tails asked. "Did you hear that?" Sonic asked. "Hear what?" Knuckles said. The bush rustled again.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Knuckles said putting his fist up. The thing in the bush came out to reveal Cream and Tikal.

Cream had changed her look, she was 12 and wore an orange t-shirt and faded shorts. And her ears had gotten longer too. Cheese had become an angel chao as well.

Tikal had also changed too; she was now 16 and wore a black top and an orange skirt.

"Oh it's you guys, what r u doing here, have you seen Amy, is she with Shadow, do u know…" Sonic was cut off. "Please, one question at a time!" Tikal said.

"Sorry. Have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked. "And Rouge!" "Yea and Victoria!" Knuckles and Tail added in.

"Oh! We've seen them right, Tikal?" Cream asked. Tikal nodded. "Yes we have there up the hill, there!" She pointed to a very large mountain.

**Flashback.**

**Amy and Rouge where running around the Sea Green Ruins from Shadow's order, and ran past Cream. **

**The girls stopped imminently. "Hello Cream," Amy said, trying to be nice. Rouge must have figured out what Amy was doing, because she soon joined in. "Yes how are you Cream?" Rouge asked.**

"**I'm fine, where are you girls heading off?" She politely asked. "Up there," Amy pointed to the same mountain.**

"**Wow that's big!" Cream exclaimed.**

"**Yup, well gotta go!" Amy said, before she and Rouge zoomed off.**

"**Bye!" Cream said and walked off.**

**Meanwhile,**

"**Hey, Ames, why did you tell her where we were?" Victoria asked a little mad. "Because she doesn't know what were up to." "Oh!" Victoria said. "Wait, what _are_ we up to?" Victoria and Rouge asked.**

**Amy groaned and said, "….wait……I don't know either!" Now it was Shadow's turn to groan, "To kill Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, DUH!" Shadow said losing his patents.**

"**Oh…" The girls said. "Well, you don't have to be mean about it…" Rouge stated. Shadow didn't reply, but only smirked and left.**

"**Hey, in some weird way, Shadow's kinda cute…" Victoria started. Amy and Rouge gave her a look. "Okay, really HOT!" She admitted. Then the three girls started talking about, how hot Shadow is…**

**End Flashback. **

Knuckles let out a whistle. "Wow…" He exclaimed.

"Well let's get going." Sonic said. The gang left after saying good-bye to Tikal and Cream.

Ok people that was the 5th chapter, don't forgot to vote and……review, yea that's it!


	6. Attraction

Attracted.

Attraction.

Shadamy: 14

Sonamy: 11

Shadamyson: 13

Shadouge: 3

* * *

And I forgot to say in the last two chaps. Here are the new ages:

Amy: 16

Rouge: 19

Victoria: 13

Shadow: 18

Sonic: 18

Knuckles: 21

Tails: 15

* * *

Ok, now we're getting somewhere! So far Shadamy is in the lead, just behind the triangle...! Sonamy seems to be catching up though...Sorry for the long update...Eh heh...anyways... ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and there's going to be a Shadamy part, and if you're a sonamy fan, I'd advice you to skip it...

* * *

"Ow! Knuckles stop kicking dirt in my eye!" Sonic yelled at the red echidna.

"Well, _sorry! _Why don't you climb a bit faster!" Knuckles stated acerbically, reaching to top.

"Sonic, can you hurry up? You're taking forever!" Tails exclaimed, already at the top.

Sonic and Knuckles had to climb all the way to the top of mountain since there were no pathways, whatsoever. Knuckles, being a skilled climber took this effortlessly and found his way to the top. Sonic on the other hand, didn't exactly find this peaches and cake. Instead, he found it rather intricate...

"No! I'm a hedgehog, not a freakin echidna that can climb like a freakin monkey, or a twin tailed fox that can fly very well! We hedgehogs are _ground _animals! Meaning we _stay_ on the **ground!**"

"Sonic..." Knuckles growled. "You better hurry up or else!"

"Or else what?" Sonic smirked. "What are going do, smack my bun!" (Ha I love that commercial!)

Knuckles growled, "No, I'm gonna step on your hand, making you drop in the river..."

Sonic looked down at the water and gulped. "Uh, no I'm fine."

"Well hurry up!" Tails and Knuckles said at the same time.

And with that Sonic quickened his pace and (finally) reached the top.

Meanwhile...Somewhere on the top of the mountain,

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow...SHADOW!" Victoria exclaimed at the ebony hedgehog.

"**What!**" Shadow asked, annoyed.

Victoria caught her breath and said, "Sonicknucklesandtailsarehere!"

"What? Slow down!" Shadow said.

"OK, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are here!" She said again.

"What!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Sonic, Knuck-"

"NO! I mean...uh...just go get Rouge and meet me back here; I'm going to get Amy." And with that, they both left.

With Victoria,

'_If I were Rouge, where would I be?' _She thought. '_I wish she'd just pop up somewhere...like here!' _

"Hey Victoria, what's up?" Rouge said.

"Ahhhh! Oh hey Rouge, um..." _'What did Shadow said again...Something about Rouge...and Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.'_ Victoria thought. "Oh! Shadow said-"

"Save it I already know, now com'on!" Rouge said, starting to run.

"Um...ok" Victoria said, running after her.

Amy's room.

Amy's POV.

I held up a picture of Sonic, that I found in my pocket. _'Do I still love him...?' _I thought. _'I can't possibly love him... can I?' _

I put the picture back in my pocket and started thinking about Shadow. _'Well...there is Shadow...and he is smexy _(My word!)_, but does he love me...I mean he did...'_

End Amy's POV.

**(Gasp a chiffie! Should I leave it here? People reading "NO!" OK, I'll continue...)**

With Shadow.

As Shadow ran to Amy's room he started thinking about last week...

**Flashback. (ShadAmy part...)**

"**Hey Shadow, wassup?" Amy said to Shadow.**

"**Huh...Oh hey Amy." Shadow replied blankly.**

"**Ok Shadow, something's wrong here, you haven't been yourself lately...You've been gloomier than usual..."**

'_Why do I have this strange feeling for her? I feel kind of attracted to her...' _Shadow thought.

"**Shadow the hedgehog! Are you listening to me!" Amy screeched.**

"**Huh, oh...yeah..." Shadow lied. Obviously still in la la land...**

**Amy sighed. "You just don't seem like yourself anymore..."**

**Shadow raised a brow at her statement. "Why, do you care or something?" Shadow smirked.**

**Amy blushed. "Uh...n-n-no! I was j-j-just wondering...be...because...uh...is this a trick question?" Amy said sheepishly.**

**Shadow's smirk grew wider. "You do, don't you?"**

"**N-no...well yes, but uh..." **

**Amy was soon cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Even though Shadow didn't know the hell he was doing...he was pretty damn good! **

'**_OMG! My first kiss! I thought it would have been with Sonic...but it's Shadow instead!' _Amy thought and kissed back... This surprised Shadow.**

**Amy gently placed her arms around Shadow's neck as Shadow slid his arms around her slim waist. Amy tilted her face so the kiss would go deeper. One of Shadow's fangs accidentally bit Amy and she moaned softly.**

**They continued to kiss, but little did they know that Victoria and Rouge were spying on them and video taping the whole thing!**

**End Flashback and ShadAmy part.**

Then he saw Amy flashed a picture of him. _'Where did she get that...?'_ Shadow thought. Amy sensed his being there and asked, "What's up Shadow?" Without turning around. "Sonic and his friends are here." Shadow said blankly.

"WHAT!" Amy shrieked.

"Yeah, now com'on!" Shadow grabbed her hand and ran where Rouge and Victoria are.

With Victoria and Rouge.

Victoria seemed to be laughing her head off, while Rouge was blushing madly!

**Flashback... (Again)**

"**What is taking them so long!" The snow white bat asked. **

"**Maybe they're getting all lovey-dovey again!" Victoria giggled.**

"**What! Vicki how can you think of love at a time like this?" Rouge asked.**

**The two friends were waiting on Shadow and Amy for 15 minutes and when no one came...**

"**Rouge, do you like Knuckles!" The anxious vixen asked. **

**"What!" The bat screeched. "Well...do you?" Victoria asked again.**

**Then out of nowhere, Knuckles appeared with Tails behind him. They seemed to be utterly tired. **

"**YOU!" They all said. Victoria and Tails where pointing at each other while Rouge and Knuckles did the same. (The thought seems pretty funny though)**

"**Came here to fight?" Rouge said; making a fist.**

"**Look Rouge, I'm sorry OK...I just said that because my hamster wheel (Hehe I always say that when I do something stupid...) broke down..." Knuckles apologized.**

**Rouge couldn't help but crack a smile. "Um...really you mean it?" Rouge asked trying not to let her guard down. Knuckles nodded.**

"**Fine I'll forgive you Knucklehead...at least for now..." Rouge giggled making him blush.**

**Knuckles and Rouge managed to get Victoria and Tails to settle in an agreement. But the two had a secret in mind...**

"**Well you guys better go outside, Amy and Shadow will be here soon and she might not be so forgiving." Rouge said. The boys nodded but before Knuckles stared walking, Tails stuck his leg out making Knuckles trip over it...**

"**Ahh!" Knuckles said falling on top of Rouge. The two blushed madly. Knuckles hastily got off and started to stutter, "Uh...er...um...we...uh...bye!" He grabbed Tails and made a quick run for it!**

**End Flashback.**

"Hehe...oh hey Rouge I see Amy and Shadow!"

"What did you guys do?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Rouge said causally.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked skeptically.

"Yup, positive! Victoria said with a grin. "Well com'on lets go!" She said and ran outside with Rouge; Amy and Shadow soon followed.

Well that's the end of the chapter...plz vote and review!


	7. INFORMATION!

HEYY

HEYY!!

Okay I would just like to say that I decided to continue this story.

So yes, there is hope.

I know you guys probably hate me for not letting you know this.

But since I have school now, I will try and update as much as can.

I will also try and make the chapters longer and if I can more exciting.

So please no more,

"ZOMGS!!11ONEONE!!1 UPDATEE!! WHY'D U STOPP??11!"

I will try and continue.

omgsh, I really love how professional this sounds :D


End file.
